1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a line terminal for a circuit breaker.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Line terminals for circuit breakers have been fabricated from sheet stock of copper alloy. In view of the increased cost of copper alloy material it has been desirable economically to reconsider the amount of material used in the line terminals to date and to reconsider the possibility of reducing the amount of material used without detracting from the quality of the terminal.